


Melting the Ice

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Zane knows Cole enjoys going to the theater, so when a new play comes into town, he has to gather up the courage to ask him to go with him.





	Melting the Ice

Cole loved going to the theater. Zane knew that. The times he begged Jay to go with him were countless, and he was always disappointed when Jay suggested going to the movies instead.

A new musical had just been announced, and Zane was certain Cole would want to see it. This is why he decided to ask him if he would like to go with him.

Zane sighed, starting to make breakfast. He was the first one up, as usual, so it was quiet, just him and his thoughts. He set the ingredients on the table and turned the stove on.

"Morning."

The android flinched at the sudden sound. He turned around, only to see Cole entering the kitchen and rubbing his eye.

"Good morning, Cole." Zane said, turning back to the stove, and setting some bacon inside the pan.

Cole raised an eyebrow, looking over Zane's shoulder. "Whatcha making?"

"Bacon and eggs." Zane simply said, but something didn't stick right with him. Was it bacon and eggs or eggs and bacon? Did he say it the wrong way? Did he sound dumb enough for Cole to-

"Sweet!" the master of earth cheered. "Gosh, I love it when you make breakfast."

Zane felt his systems overheating, becoming hotter than the stove itself. "Thank you, Cole." he said, still not turning around to face him. "I actually wanted to tell you something."

"You did?" Cole asked, sitting on the table. "What's up?"

Zane took a peek at Cole with the corner of his eye, and regretted it instantly. His teammate was smiling widely, looking at Zane with those big green eyes that expressed nothing but kindess.

Zane felt the need to run away, even if that meant taking the risk of Cole continuing his cooking. He loved the way Cole spoke, the way he moved, the way he laughed… It made Zane's power source beat fast.

Was he even allowed to feel that human?

"Zane? Did you run out of batteries or something?" Cole asked, snapping his fingers to catch his attention.

"No!" Zane replied quickly, turning around, and leaning against the counter. "I do not have batteries."

"Okay?" Cole tilted his head in confusion. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Right." Zane took a deep breath.

' _He's your friend, Zane, you can do it_.' he told himself.

' _But he is more than a friend to you_.' another part of his program reminded him.

"There is a new show coming to Ninjago City, and I've noticed how much you love musicals, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me. As a… Date." Zane managed to say. "If… That's okay with you, of course."

"Oh!" Cole jumped, looking down. Zane could see a faint shade of red appear on his cheeks. "I'd… I'd love that."

Zane sighed in relief and smiled at Cole, who grinned in return. He got up and approached Zane, pulling him into a hug.

The master of ice would have never guessed he could feel such warmth. He returned the hug, closing his eyes.

"Eh… Zane?" Cole said.

"Hm?"

"Is there supposed to be so much smoke coming out of bacon?"

Zane gasped, pulling himself away from Cole and turning the stove off. The bacon had almost turned black, and there was no way it was edible. "Those were the last strips of bacon we had."

"Well…" Cole looked at the kitchen's counter. "There's still eggs for pancakes, and Kai bought some whip cream yesterday."

Zane sighed, nodding. "Pancakes sound good."

"Need any help?" Cole asked, popping the p.

"I'd appreciate that." Zane looked back at Cole, smiling.

It didn't even occur to him who he had let into his kitchen.


End file.
